


Sterek AU snippets

by casness



Series: Sterek AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, Snippets, the newsroom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of trying to figure out a way to write the different AUs when I get a plot bunny. I decided to just post snippets of each. All of these are Derek/Stiles.<br/>Chapter 1: Writer!Derek; Deputy!Stiles<br/>Chapter 2: Newsroom AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Writer!Derek & Deputy!Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

_Summary: After an outburst during a signing, Erica Reyes (Editor) sends Derek Hale back to Beacon Hills for a much needed vacation. It’s been twelve years since Derek left and never looked back. He finds that much of Beacon Hills has changed but some stayed the same including his inappropriate crush on the Sheriff’s son._

Derek pulled over and sighed as the police car behind him stopped. He pulled out his license and registration and looked at his side mirror to look at the approaching officer. He’s young, Derek noted. 

He opened the window and smiled at the officer, no deputy, his mind supplied as he glanced over the man’s uniform.

"Sir," said a familiar voice. “You know how much you were going?" The man fixed his sunglasses.

"Forty," replied Derek. “Here’s my license and registration." Handing over his documentation, provided Derek some time to look the man over. He was attractive, thin but attractive. His voice was familiar though and that unnerved Derek.

"That’s five above the speed limit." The man took Derek’s documentation and looked it over. He looked up, startled at Derek and took off his glasses. “Derek Hale? The Derek Hale?"

Derek froze. He didn’t think anyone would recognize him as a writer. Beacon Hills wasn’t exactly known for having the latest novels or latest anything for that matter. “Yes," he replied, cautiously. 

"It’s good to see you!" said the deputy, excited. “It’s Stiles, the Sheriff’s son."

Stiles, thought Derek as he looked him in the eyes. “You’ve grown," stated Derek, trying to remain calm. “Still a loud mouth though."

Stiles smiled. “It’s good to have you back. I’ll let you go this time but keep in mind, you keep speeding and you’ll get a ticket. Everyone’s going to be excited to have you back." He handed Derek back his documents and backed away from the car. “See you around," he said as he winked and smiled flirtatiously 

"Great," Derek said as he clenched his right fist tightly. Just what he needed his old crush to be in town and unattached. Derek started up his car again as his stomach tightened at the thought of seeing Stiles later. They did have unfinished business from the last time he was here.


	2. Newsroom AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newsroom au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

Derek walked into Deucalion's office and as soon as he saw Stiles sitting across from Deucalion, he turned to walk out.

"Not so fast," said Deucalion, calling after Derek. "Sit."

"I don't want to," said Derek, turning around to look at the two men in the room.

"You don't have a choice. Now sit." Deucalion pointed to the chair next to Stiles. Once Derek sat down, he continued, "I've brought Stiles in to produce your show. He'll be your new executive producer."

"I don't want him. And what happened to Jackson? He is my executive producer," replied Derek, leaning back in the chair.

"He quit after your incident at Harvard University. I believe his exact words were 'I can't work with this psycho anymore.' So, I've offered Stiles the job and he accepted," stated Deucalion, calmly.

"I did not have an incident," protested Derek. He knew exactly what Deucalion was talking about and if it weren't for the close friend the two men had, he knew that he would be out of a job by now. Instead here he was sitting next to Stiles, the one person he hoped he would never see again.

"You did," interrupted Stiles. "Media called it Halegate, which is actually saying a lot. Not to mention that university student is still traumatized, according to her twitter page." Stiles held up his blackberry to show Derek, the student's twitter page. 

Derek glanced at the blackberry before glaring at Stiles. "Why-"

"You will work together and you will be respectful to each other," interrupted Deucalion. "Stiles starts today. You go live at eight. Stiles, make sure that you have everything ready by then."

Stiles nodded at Deucalion. He glanced at Derek but the other was stubbornly ignoring him. "I'll go get my team ready," he said before leaving the office.

It was a couple of minutes after Stiles left that Derek finally spoke. "Why did Jackson leave?"

Deucalion sighed as he stood and walked over to a cabinet. He took out a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. "He got offered more money at CNN, producing one of their news shows. I think it was something with economics but honestly I wasn't paying much attention," answered Deucalion. He poured a finger of whiskey into each tumbler and put away the bottle before offering one of them to Derek.

"Why Stiles?" asked Derek. He accepted the tumbler but didn't drink it.  
"Because he's the best. Because you have," Deucalion put a hand up to stop Derek form interrupting, "had an understanding. You were a great team back in the day and you can be great again."

"He cheated on me!" stated Derek, slamming the tumbler down on Deucalion's desk.

"And my ex-wife married my friend," answered Deucalion. "Give him a week. If you don't like him in a week, I'll find someone else and move Stiles to another show." He raised his glass in a salute before drinking it.

Derek picked up his drink and mimicked Deucalion. "A week," he emphasized before getting up and walking out of the office.

Derek walked into the newsroom and saw a few new people sitting at the desks positioned around the room. "Who are they?" he asked.

"That's Scott McCall next to Allison. I brought him on as the senior producer of News with Derek Hale," answered Stiles from behind him.

Derek glared at Stiles before continuing to his office. He got to his desk and pretended to look at the papers that lay on it. Anything so that he didn't have to speak with Stiles.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" asked Stiles. "You forget, I know you. You're not actually reading those papers!" He walked to Derek and pulled the papers out of his hands.

Derek sat down at his desk and looked up at Stiles. "Yes."

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Seriously? Derek, I came back because I want you to be great again. This 'Hale-gate-"

"Stop saying that," interrupted Derek.

"Fine, the incident can be forgotten as long as we start to deliver the news, the way it should be done. We can be News Night 2.0," said Stiles.

"New Night 2.0?" asked Derek, looking skeptical. 

"Unbiased news," Stiles said as he sat down. "We offer both sides of a situation."

Derek raised his eyebrow and appeared to think about it briefly. "No," he answered.

Stiles groaned before jumping up. "Too bad. I'm in charge now and I say that's the way we're doing it."

Derek didn't say anything in response. As much as he wanted to not go along with Stiles' idea, it did have some merit. He remembered how they used to work together, Deucalion was right - they were great together. He was great, thanks to Stiles.

"Derek, it's great to work with you again," said Stiles. He walked to the door and looked at Derek, smiling at him before walking out. 

Derek sighed as he leaned back into his leather chair. Not so much with you, he thought. Stiles' smile still affected him the same way, it made him feel warm and he remembered a time before they split, when they were in love. When you were in love, he corrected. 

Most of the day went by quickly and quietly, at least for Derek. He knew that Stiles was still trying to figure out what to show in each block but that didn't concern him until later on when it was finalized. It was only at around seven in the evening that his blackberry vibrated with a new email. He let it sit on his desk as he read over the latest study regarding class division in America.

When a knock came on his door, he called out the person to enter. Seeing Allison hesitate before entering the office caused him to pause his reading. "Allison," he prompted her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. And I really like him and Scott is great to work with," she said in a hurry. She looked as she may have been crying, which concerned Derek.

"What are you talking about it?" he asked, motioning her to sit.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"No," Derek answered. 

Before Allison could answer him, Stiles burst into the office. "I'm sorry. Seriously, who makes these corporate phones," he blurted out. He stopped short when he saw Allison and Derek sitting.

"Allison, you can go," Derek said. He smiled briefly to reassure her. Just as Stiles was about to leave, Derek called out, "Not you. Sit!" He pointed to the chair that Allison vacated.

Allison smiled briefly at the two before walking out. 

"I assume this has something to do with an email that I got a few minutes ago," said Derek as he took his blackberry and went to recent messages. He read the email then looked up and glared at Stiles. "How many people know?"

Stiles gulped and put his hands up to reassure Derek. "Not many. Just everyone who works for ACN," he whispered the last part.

"Stiles," hissed Derek. 

"I didn't mean to send it to everyone, I wanted to send it to you. I was talking to Erica and she called you a bastard for cheating on me when actually it was the other way around. I didn't want her to believe that you cheated on me and it just made me feel horrible so I decided an email would be better, at least until we can sit down and talk about it." answered Stiles.

Derek sighed. "You never mean to. Are the blocks ready for tonight?" he asked changing the topic. The cheating and fallout of their relationship was something that Derek had avoided discussing for a long time. Now was no different.

Stiles sighed in relief. "Yeah. I'll get you a full lineup list right now." He stood up and looked at Derek. 

"Anything else?" 

"You might want to reassure them that you didn't kill me or at least that you won't," said Stiles. He walked to the door and waited until Derek stood up and exited first.

Derek opened the door and looked out to the newsroom, where all of his staff was gathered outside of his door. "I don't plan to kill him and we're never discussing this again," he said loudly. He allowed Stiles to exit his office before walking back in.

He sat at his desk and picked up his blackberry again. _Erica is under the impression that you cheated on me. Can you set her straight and tell her that I'm the one that cheated and tore your heart out?_


	3. Newsroom AU part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing here belongs to me. Newsroom is property of HBO while Teen Wolf belongs to MTV.

Derek was startled when Stiles walked into his office and plopped down on the chair across from him. He put down the report that he was reading and looked at him. “Something you wanted?”

"According to Deucalion and that crazy conference that he went to, we need twitters." Stiles looked at Derek and laughed before continuing, "Well not me but you and the rest of the anchors. I’m pretty sure no one wants to know about me."

Derek blinked a few times and tried to grasp his mind around what Stiles was saying. Something about twitter, that dreadful website with the 140 character limit. Whatever that was. He’s only heard about it when Erica complained that it wasn’t enough characters to type up her opinion. 

When Derek came out of his thoughts, he realized that Stiles was still talking. “Stop,” he said, putting a hand up. “Twitter.”

Stiles looked at him in disbelief. “You’re still on that? I’m talking about Facebook now.”

"Stiles."

Stiles sighed. “Fine. So I was vetoed aggressively against having your handle as sourwolf so here’s your information.” He took out a piece of paper from his pocket with the log in and other information, handing it to Derek.

Derek opened up the laptop on his desk and typed in his information. He looked at his twitter page, noticing that he’s already had followers and was following five people. 

"Who am I following and why do I already have posts? I didn’t write them," Derek said, glancing at Stiles with a glare.

"Danny tried out a couple of posts, mostly stuff that you covered and a link to the blog. It’s all yours now. Post whatever you want, within reason," replied Stiles, smiling. "I’m off. Don’t be late to the meeting later on!" He waved as he walked out the door.

Derek browsed the people he was following and frowned when he found out that Erica had more followers. Interestingly on the people that he was following was Stilesthegreat, Stiles’ own twitter account. At least I have more followers than him, he thought as he looked over Stiles’ posts.


End file.
